


Little Bab(ies) Mine

by CreativePoptart



Series: Surprise! [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Emotions, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Reader - Freeform, Mild Blood, Mild description of labor, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, implied female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: Horrortale Sans has always wanted a family, this follows their story.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Surprise! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272377
Comments: 54
Kudos: 359





	1. Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out that his little family is going to get bigger, changing their lives forever in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small series of stories based off of popatochisp's version of Horrortale! Also posted on my Tumblr!

You’ve never seen Sans’ red eye-light dilate so fast in all the years you had known him and been married to him. It was blown wide, nearly filling the entirety of his socket, and, if it weren’t attached to his skull, you were sure his jaw would have fallen off his head.

“wait, you… no, you can’t be serious.”

A grin started to form on your face, despite your initial desire to keep it cool. This little surprise had been something you planned out for a few weeks now. It wasn’t easy to keep it a secret for long, but with the enlisted help of Papyrus, you were ready to keep it under wraps until Sans’ birthday. The set up was absolutely brilliant, and you had to give Papyrus some significant kudos.

The first few gifts were innocuous enough: a t-shirt with a pun on it, some more notepads for him to scribble his thoughts into, and a new rock for his collection. The last gift, which Sans had just opened up, contained two small items in it. One was a little note, and the other was a positive pregnancy test.

“you’re joking, you have to be pulling my leg right now,” he murmured, his voice soft and breathy. His hands were trembling faintly as he read the note, again and again, turning it over to check for anything else written on it. Still, the only words to be found on them were the ones you scrawled there yourself: “You’re going to be a Dad!!”

“Well, do you _really_ think it’s a joke?” you asked, the grin slowly taking over until you stopped trying to hide it from him. Sans’ eye-light snapped to you, then glanced down to your stomach, and back up to your face again. You counted down from three in your head, and just as you hit one, the red light blipped into a heart shape.

“oh my god… oh my god, you _are_ serious, aren’t you? you’re really..?” 

Words appeared to be failing your skeletal hus-bone, so you decided to take mercy on him and just outright confirm it for him. You gave him a brilliant smile, nodding and showing him the official ultrasound pictures you had hidden in your pocket. Sans took them, staring at the black and white photographs with reverence.

“I’m pregnant, Sans, you’re going to be a dad.” 

Half a second after the words left your mouth, you were scooped up into a near-crushing hug. You let out a soft laugh, doing your best to hug him back with your feet no longer being firmly situated on the floor. When you glanced up, there were slate blue tears in the corners of his sockets but the biggest grin you had ever seen on his face since your wedding day.

“oh my _god,_ i’m gonna be a **_dad_** ,” he breathed, almost as if he didn’t believe it was real. “am i dreaming? because if i am, _never_ wake me up! i’m gonna be a dad, stars, paps is gonna be an uncle!!”

You started to laugh again as he peppered your face with little kisses before he set you back down on your feet. As soon as you were standing still, though, he knelt down and pressed his face oh-so-carefully into your stomach, hugging your waist gently. Tears were beginning to fall in earnest down his face, and you reached out to wipe them away. 

“thank you,” he murmured against the softness of your stomach, turning to hide his face in your shirt. You let out a soft little “aww” and continued to tenderly stroke his skull. 

“Don’t thank me yet, Sans, the baby isn’t even here yet,” you hummed, but he simply shrugged, still holding you close to him.

“i know, but this is becoming so _real_ , we’re gonna have a _family_ together,” he responded, looking back up at you with so much love you thought your heart would melt. “i love you and our baby, so much.”

“And I love you too, Sans,” you said, smiling as you leaned down to plant a gentle kiss to his teeth. The future was certainly looking a lot brighter right about now.


	2. Protective Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is always worrying, but with good reasons.

He was doing it again.

You let out a soft sigh, pretending to ignore the giant skeleton hovering nervously in the corner as you “read” your book. In all honesty, you had stopped reading once you noticed him blatantly staring at you. It wasn’t that you blamed him, you _were_ carrying some precious cargo, but this was getting a little ridiculous.

“Sans,” you said softly, not missing the way he flinched at being caught. “You’ve been staring for the past thirty minutes again. Is everything okay?”

There was a slight hesitation, no doubt that your skeletal husband was trying to come up with a good answer for why he was staring. His single red eye light was fixated elsewhere but as he spoke, he recentered his vision to you.

“i just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay, the last couple of days were pretty rough on you.” Now if _that_ didn’t warm your heart and soul in all the best ways, you didn’t know what would. You let out a soft noise of appreciation and opened up your arms to Sans, inviting him into a hug that he came over to accept immediately.

For the past five days and counting, morning sickness in all its glory had set into your body. You had barely been able to keep anything down and thus had been confined to bed. Papyrus did his best to keep you hydrated and such, but even healing magic can only stretch so far and his nursing expertise wasn’t centered around expectant mothers. As of a few hours ago, however, you’d managed to eat and keep some crackers and water in your stomach, so you ventured downstairs for a small change of scene. 

Now that you were thinking about it though, Sans _did_ come from the Underground, where starvation was high and food was hard to come by. Every portion and morsel of food would be cherished and coveted down there. Being unable to eat and keep sustenance down would be…

You didn’t linger on that train of thought too long, but you did understand a lot better now why he was concerned. 

As Sans sunk into your arms, very carefully minding your stomach, you traced small shapes on the back of his skull. He was always so sweet to you, even more now that you were pregnant. Every day you had been sick, he was hovering nearby, fiddling with his phalanges and asking every twenty seconds if you needed anything or if he could help. 

It was to the point where you had requested that he go out of the room for ten minutes so that he could catch his breath. However, as Papyrus had later informed you, all Sans had done was sit outside the door. According to the taller skeleton, he was “Staring At The Door Like A Little Lost Puppy, Begging To Be Let In!” So, of course, you had to let him come back in, as worried as it made _you_ to see him worry.

“how far along are you again?” came the low mumble from your skeletal hus-bone, his face settled right next to your stomach. “i’m tryin’ to remember, but it’s slipped again.”

“That’s okay, Sans,” you hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his skull. “I’m only nine weeks along, so you and I have plenty of time to get ready for the baby. They won’t be going anywhere any time soon.” He visibly relaxed a little more into you at your words.

He had been so anxious about forgetting something important about the baby as of late, such as an item they needed. Sans’ memory wasn’t the greatest it had ever been, but you reassured him that you weren’t bothered by his asking. After all, it wasn’t just your baby, it was his too. _That_ never failed to put a smile on his face and a heart into his eye socket.

Sans leaned forwards enough to nuzzle up against your cheek, making you grin. One of his hands wound carefully around your waist, his hand coming to rest against your stomach. Both of your gazes came to rest on the spot the bones covered, watching it for just a moment.

“i can almost _feel_ their soul in there,” he murmured against your skin, awed and quiet. “it’s perfect. _you’re_ perfect.”

The rest of the day was spent with quiet cuddles together, both of you trying to agree on names for the little baby. It was just as Sans said, perfect.


	3. Bigger News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important revelation in the process of the pregnancy!

A frown came across your face, not for the first time today, as you stepped up onto the scale. Sure, you knew you were supposed to be gaining weight for the duration of the pregnancy, but _this much_ seemed excessive. There was no way you should have gained so much so fast.

“is something bothering you, lamb chop?” came Sans’ voice, soft and low as to not startle you. “that’s the fourth - no, the fifth - time you’ve weighed yourself today.” You turned to face him, gently cupping your swollen abdomen with both hands.

About seven weeks ago, you had started to notice the baby bump pressing outwards from your skin. Not only had you started to protect it with your hands by holding it all the time, but Sans had also been doing much the same. He wandered over and placed his much larger hands over yours, looking where your stomach barely protruded through your shirt. One hand fondly caressed the small bump, then he looked to you again.

“I just,” you started hesitantly with a soft sigh. “I feel like I’m gaining a lot of weight, and I _shouldn’t_ be just yet. I’m only seventeen weeks along, but I’ve already put on about ten pounds since we found out. It’s not healthy to gain too much for the baby or me.”

“is it?” he asked, his red eye-light tightening with worry as he looked at your stomach again. Already, your clothes were getting too tight to be comfortably worn from how much you’d put on. Pretty soon, you’d have to either go clothes shopping or resort to wearing Sans’ clothes at all times if this kept up. 

“Yes, it is, Sans,” you replied, patting his ulna carefully. “If I gain too much weight, the baby will have problems, and I’ll have more health issues later on in the pregnancy.” 

A pair of gentle hands came to wrap around your waist, and Sans’ much larger hand settled over your stomach. For a moment, he furrowed his brow, frowning as well as he tried to figure out something. You paused a moment, then nudged him very gently. 

“Sans? What are you doing?” you asked softly.

“i’m trying to feel for their soul,” he responded, not taking his gaze away from your stomach. “i might be able to tell how they feel right now if i can just-”

Sans’ eye-light suddenly filled his socket, and you saw the same amount of wonderment in his expression as when you first told him you were pregnant. His hands went to cover the same spot on your stomach, and, though you didn’t quite understand what he felt, you put your hands over his. 

“oh my god, oh _my god, babe,_ ” he breathed out, kneeling down in front of you. “i can feel them, their souls are so strong in there, _oh my g o d_ this is _amazing!_ ” Despite the utter amazement coloring his voice, you caught something he’d said and stopped him.

“Wait, Sans, _souls?_ As in… As in more than _one..?,_ ”you asked hesitantly, your heart starting to race. The grin on Sans’ face looked as though it would split his face in half if it got any more prominent, and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“we’re having twins, lamb chop,” he said in amazement, pressing his teeth carefully to the small curve of your belly. “twins, oh my stars, you are the most perfect mate i could have ever asked for, giving me _twins_ on the first try for our family. i love you, i love you so much, please don’t let me wake up from this beautiful, _beautiful_ dream.”

There was a soft pause, then a sob caught in your throat, causing his attention to immediately snap back up to you. Tears pooled up in your eyes and dripped down your cheeks before you could stop them. Sans stood up quickly, panic flaring in his vision as he wiped at your tears with both hands and tried to calm you with gentle murmurs. You clung to his hands, then smiled through your sobs, trying to reassure him.

“O-oh my gosh, Sans,” you managed to stutter out, your sobs barely slowing. “W-we’re having twins..? Are you sure?” He nodded, not entirely understanding what the tears were for, but as you kissed him happily, he wasn’t complaining. He carefully scooped you up and carried you up to your shared bed, laying you down as if you were the most delicate fabric that could tear at the faintest pull in the wrong direction. As soon as you were settled, he crawled in to snuggle next to you, his hand resting on your belly delicately.

“I love you,” you murmured into the crook of his neck. “I love you _and_ our babies so much.”

“and i love you three with all my soul,” he replied, kissing the top of your head as he rested with you. “we’ll be ready, and i _promise_ that you all will be safe when they arrive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins! I am a sucker for softness and fluff in stories!


	4. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the more trying parts of pregnancy: mood swings/emotions going crazy.

It didn’t take much for your emotions to go spilling over nowadays. The rational part of your brain knew that it was just the hormones that were in excess while you were pregnant. Despite knowing that fact, your emotional mind was going nuts over everything. 

Dropped a shoe? Frustration almost to the point of screaming. Lost your phone? Frantic, panicky blubbering until it was found. Favorite food in the fridge? You could _kiss_ Papyrus for how sweet he was to make it in advance! It was, frankly, quite exhausting for you to go through all the emotional spectrum in less than twenty-four hours, and you just wished it would stop. Unfortunately, that wasn’t likely to happen until after you had given birth. Seeing as you were just over the halfway point at twenty-three weeks (and four days!), that marker of being reasonable in your emotions was still quite a ways off. 

On top of the fact that you were emotional, the twins had both been doing their part in making mobility and daily functions more difficult. Both looked healthy at their last doctor’s check-up, thought a bit larger for how far along you were in the pregnancy. This meant that bending over in any sense, be it to grab your shoes, put on pants, or pick up dropped items on the floor, was now an impossibility. The shortness of breath and constant bathroom trips were not pleasant either.

 _Just a little longer, and I can hold them in my arms,_ you thought to yourself, trying to will the shoe you were trying to put on to magically place itself on your foot. _Just a few more weeks, and then all this will be worth the wait and all the stuff I have to endure._

A low chuckle sounded from behind you, and you turned to see your husband standing in the doorframe. The two of you had wanted to go on a walk together, you to stretch your legs and Sans because he legitimately wouldn’t let you walk anywhere by yourself now. You made a small pouty face at him, then gestured helplessly to your shoe on the floor. His grin stretched a bit at your motion, and something in you sparked up, something unpleasant.

“having a bit of trouble there, lamb chop?” he teased, not making any motions to help you with the shoe. “seems like your hands are a bit _tied_ at the moment.”

That pun didn’t work nearly as well as it could have when you could feel yourself growing upset. You paused to take a deep breath, trying to stem the flow of frustration before it became an explosive anger. Sans seemed undeterred, and still _wasn’t moving_ to help you out.

“you know, there’s an easier way to _run_ with this than to just stare at the shoes,” he quipped, his grin only faltering a little at the fact that he wasn’t getting his usual reaction out of you. When he was met once again with stony silence, Sans took a small step towards you, hands coming up as if to gently pat your shoulder.

“uh, babe? are you okay?”

You didn’t know what possessed you in that moment, but you snapped.

“No!! No, I’m not okay!!” you practically screamed at him, flinging your hands up in anger. “I’m so tired and sore and bloated all the time, and I can’t get anything _done_ , like putting on a damn shoe so I can go outside with you! And _you’re not helping me_ because you’re just standing there and making puns!!”

Your tirade was short, but the moment you stopped speaking, you actually looked at Sans. His red eye-light was tight in its socket, his hands partially outstretched towards you, but now retracted to his body. His grin had entirely dropped into a look of shock with a touch of hurt as he just stared at you. Guilt instantly flooded your system, and you covered your mouth with both hands. 

You’d just yelled at _Sans_ , one of the sweetest people you knew. He didn’t do anything to deserve the anger you were feeling, and you took a step toward him, trying to find the right words to apologize to him with. You spluttered, and he merely stood there, silent and watching.

“Sans, I-” 

Before you could finish your sentence, he shortcut away from you, his expression almost unreadable. Your heart began to ache in your chest immediately, and you started to sob into your hands, guilt switching into deep sorrow. You flung yourself carefully onto your couch, pulling a pillow to your chest and crushing it in hopes that you would squeeze the ache out that way. You had no idea how much time had passed by the time that Papyrus came home, but he came back to see you still crying on the couch.

“What Has Happened That Made You So Sad?” he asked after getting you some water and going temporarily into nurse mode. “I Mean, It Must Have Been Something Rather Upsetting To Get You To This State. What’s Troubling You?” 

The deep ache in your chest still hadn’t gone away after Papyrus came back. As you peered up into his worried expression, glasses highlighting the emotion in his eye sockets, you found the ache intensifying. In a heartbeat, you spilled what happened, all the stress of the day leading up to yelling at Sans and him leaving abruptly. You started to cry again as you explained, and Papyrus pulled you into a sympathetic hug.

“I just feel so terrible about it, Paps,” you sniffed, wiping at your eyes for the millionth time. “We’ve _never_ had an argument, and I blew up at him for something so stupid and trivial! I couldn’t even apologize to him properly!”

“that’s okay,” a familiar voice rumbled from the corner. You turned your head so fast you almost got a neck cramp to see Sans standing off to the side of the couch. In his arms were a few grocery bags, a sheepish look on his face. Without hesitation, you jumped up off the sofa and rushed toward him, making him panic and drop everything in a panic to catch you.

“Sans, I’m so sorry!” you wailed into his chest, burying your nose into the soft fabric of his shirt. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, you didn’t deserve it! Please forgive me!”

“it’s okay, babe,” he responded as his strong arms held you tight, but not crushing you. “i should have explained what i was doing before i left too so that you wouldn’t get upset.”

You looked at him in confusion before looking down at the spilled contents of the bags on the floor. Several pints of ice cream had tumbled out, though none were broken in a way that would ruin the contents. If you were able to bend over, you would have more closely examined them, but Sans picked a few up for you and placed them in your hands. 

“it took so long because i kept forgetting what flavor was your favorite and was trying to find the right one,” he explained softly. “in the end, i just grabbed one or two of everything. i’m sorry i didn’t tell you, but i remembered that paps had said you might like ice cream when you’re being more emotional than usual.”

Your soul warmed a little more in your chest, and you pulled him down into a soft kiss. Sans reciprocated happily, before pulling away to pick up the pints and stick them in the freezer. You trailed after him, taking two out of his hands and holding them up where he could see them. 

“I really am sorry, but would a movie and some ice cream help to _sweeten_ the apology?” you asked timidly. Sans looked at you with a broad, relaxed smile, then planted a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“you were already forgiven, but sure thing, _sugar_ ,” he murmured back, making you giggle softly at the pun. Sure, your emotions were high, but as long as you had Sans, you knew things would turn out alright.


	5. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans spends some more time with his mate before the babies are born.

As much as you loved your husband and how much you already loved your two twins, pregnancy was _hard_. You were achy and tired, but seeing some of the beautiful things that happened with the little ones was worth it. Sure, there were a lot of downsides, but a lot more upsides to this journey.

A few weeks back, you had felt the twins moving for the first time. As they moved, you gasped, unintentionally spooking both Sans and Papyrus into thinking something was wrong. However, the moment you pulled their hands to feel the light taps and wiggles under your skin, both started to beam happily. Sans had almost burst into tears, pressing his face both carefully and lovingly into your belly, his one red eye light a fuzzy heart shape.

Another incredible upside was how things in the house seemed a lot better. This wasn’t to say there were many issues, but Sans had been making active strides to remember things in the house. He started simple, remembering what day it was or trying to remember how far along in the pregnancy you were. As time passed, he made more efforts to recall different things, such as what foods easily upset or settled your stomach. 

You cried when he came to you one morning and told you he remembered what you two wanted to name the twins. ~~Damn you, hormones, for making him worry that you were sad when you were overjoyed.~~

Additionally, the nursery had finally started to come together, with soft neutral colors painted onto the walls and a dual crib for the twins in the corner. Papyrus had all but thrown you out, in spite of your ever-increasing nesting urges when the paint was put up. 

“I Will _Not_ Allow One Single Bone In Their Body To Become Compromised Because You Came In And Breathed The Paint Fumes!” he had stated, shooing you out gently and forcing you to wait.

“Please, Papyrus?” you begged. “One little look won’t hurt before the paint is dry. I just need to make sure everything’s okay! Is the crib covered up and clean?”

“Everything Is Accounted For, Now Please, Go Sit Down On The Couch!” His tone was exasperated but gentle enough that you knew that he meant no harm. As Papyrus had told you, everything was in the appropriate place, and you were growing more comfortable with their little room every day. Now it was only a matter of time.

Even with the beauty of your pregnancy and all the love poured into these two little lives, there were still difficulties. Some of your work had to be lessened since you couldn’t do what you used to anymore. The twins were getting bigger daily, limiting your mobility and sapping at your energy, and you were getting close to needing a break. Sans was supportive, of course, and a massive help when you needed something you couldn’t do any more to get done.

“come on, lamb chop, you know you shouldn’t be up and about like this, doctor’s orders,” he murmured into your hair as you tried to reach for a spice. “pap can handle the cooking for today, you’ve been on your feet for hours, far too long. come sit down and take a rest, please?”

A sigh escaped from your mouth, knowing full well that Sans was right about that. You had been up with a surprising amount of energy today, and your snap decision to cook dinner, so Papyrus didn’t have to worry about it wasn’t the best idea. Gentle, bony hands took the few spices you had managed to grab out of your hands gently and replaced them in the cabinet. 

“I just wanted to do something nice for Papyrus,” you protested weakly, though you didn’t reach to stop Sans. He chuckled behind you, guiding you carefully to the couch so you could take a load off your feet. 

“i know, and he would appreciate it,” he hummed softly into your hair, “but he wouldn’t appreciate you burning yourself out and risking some sort of injury or strain to yourself or the twins for him. we got it, okay? you’re already doing a lot of hard work by keeping those two in there.”

The words were accompanied by a very gentle boop of his finger against your swollen belly. The gesture made you smile, and you leaned into his more substantial frame as he relaxed next to you. As you two were cuddling up together, some television on in the background, you felt the twins start to shift again. This wasn’t unusual lately, knowing that they were trying to stretch as much as they could with their ever-shrinking space.

When you took a moment to glance down at your stomach, though, you weren’t expecting to see a tiny imprint pushing up against your skin. Slowly, against the rapidly building excitement you could feel in your chest, you tapped Sans on the shoulder. When he turned to look, you pointed out the small bump, which disappeared shortly afterward.

In the next moment, Sans was kneeling in front of you on the floor, gaze transfixed on your stomach in hopes of seeing the same little phenomenon again. Much to both of your delights, another small bump appeared a few seconds later, a bit more to the left than the first one. Sans brought up his hand to very delicately trace the outline of what appeared to be a foot, leaving the bones resting there even after the little foot moved away. Both of you were almost holding your breath, staring at the spots you had seen.

“that was them, right?” he asked after a long period of silence and watching for more of the bumps. “that was them letting us know that they’re here, showing us that they’re really here, right?”

The excitement in his tone was palpable, and you found yourself unable to speak, so you nodded instead. Once again, you found Sans’ red eye light turning into the shape of a heart, and he pressed his teeth carefully against your stomach to nuzzle it ever-so-gently. His hands were gently cupping the sides of your belly, even though they could almost completely cover the surface area without an issue. You ran your hands over his skull, making sure that you avoided the hole as always, wishing you could bend over just a little more so you could kiss him.

“and how many more weeks until we see them?”

“I’m thirty-three weeks now, so only seven more, and we can hold them both in our arms,” you responded, not missing how his grin widened all the more at that. 

“i love you, do you know that?” he asked softly, looking up at you from where he was by your belly. As you opened your mouth to respond, a series of small kicks tapped right next to where Sans’ hands were resting. Both twins seemed to be active participants, and to no one’s surprise, he was all over having his twins pay attention to his voice. 

“hey there, i’m your dad,” he hummed softly against your skin, eliciting another flurry of movement from them both. If his smile got any wider, you would have sworn that his jaw would break off from his skull. You grinned as Sans began to murmur whatever he could think of to the twins, jokes, words of adoration, even plans that you two had for them later on after they were born. You were finding your energy was beginning to flag, but your husband appeared to have a fantastic handle on everything, so you leaned back and closed your eyes, enjoying listening to him talk to the babies.

Papyrus would find you two hours later, with Sans still chatting quietly to the twins while you took a nap on the couch. Pictures were taken, and neither skeleton could keep a smile off their face for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter down! This one is a little shorter, but that's perfectly fine! The next one should be the babies making their way into the world!
> 
> Come bother me on [my blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/creative-poptart)!


	6. Finally Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies have arrived!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning of blood and some general descriptions of labor. Nothing too serious, but do be warned!

Fifteen hours. 

That was how long you had been in labor, officially speaking.

Thankfully you were more than prepared for when this occurred, all the needed supplies in a bag at the door for any time. Sans had obsessed over having the bag ready in time, constantly checking it over and over again to make sure everything was there. You and Papyrus both had reassured him that it would be okay, but your husband would hear nothing of it.

It surprised you really, how the labor process crept up on you. It was nothing like what the movies depicted, at least not in the beginning phases. You had felt some intermittent cramping in your stomach starting around one in the afternoon, but that was nothing new. Braxton-Hicks, as your doctor had called them, were a common thing to happen in the later stages of pregnancy as your body prepared for birth.

The thing about these cramps, though, is that they didn’t _stay_ intermittent. The relative closeness gradually grew closer together as you went about your nighttime routine. Sans was worrying, of course, because you were only thirty-seven weeks along and _shouldn’t_ be in labor yet, but you told him it was probably fine. 

Your water broke around eleven that night. 

Papyrus had an early morning shift at the hospital, so Sans opted to let him get what little sleep he could before trying to wake him. You told him to leave a sticky note somewhere he would see it so he wouldn’t panic from the both of you suddenly disappearing. Your husband was so nervous for the twins to be born that he was visibly shaking in his half laced sneakers. The two of you managed to shortcut over to the hospital with no issue, but that was where the smoothness of the process stopped.

For whatever reason, despite checking into the _exact same hospital_ that Papyrus worked at, the front desk lady refused to let you check-in. She claimed that monsters were not allowed in the facility, and you outright refused to let Sans wait outside for the birth of his first children. For a half-hour, you argued with her, gradually growing more and more uncomfortable with the intensity of your contractions ramping up. 

The fighting finally ended when you called Papyrus. It made you feel downright guilty and horrible, to call him at almost midnight when he had to be up in a few hours anyway. However, once you explained, he came striding in twenty minutes after your phone call, flashed his employee badge, and got you squared away in a room. 

Sans was a complete nervous wreck, trying to do anything to be useful in easing your pain. You knew he _hated_ seeing you in pain with a burning passion, so you did your best to quell his worries. Your best solution at the time was to give him the most scientific answer you could remember your doctor told you about labor. 

While the explanation itself was simple, it did appear to ease Sans’ non-existent nerves for a bit. For the majority of the time, he and Papyrus chatted with you at your bedside and played the waiting game. There wasn’t much else they could do, aside from that, anyway. The twins decided when it was time, not you. 

A few other doctors and nurses bustled in and out, checking up on your progress and making sure you were hydrated and mentally ready. Sans was on edge any time someone who wasn’t him or his brother came close to you, and the first time that the doctor went to check on your dilation, he almost ripped the poor woman’s arm off. Papyrus had taken him outside for a quick chat because of that, scolding his brother and telling him this was a necessary part of the process. After the little conversation, Sans had calmed down considerably, chatting with you in the minutes you were awake between small naps. 

“how are you feeling now, lamb chop?” he asked you softly around four in the morning. If you were going to be completely honest, you were feeling like an utter wreck. Your body was getting close to giving birth, that much you could tell based on the sheer intensity of the contractions you felt. Each one hit so hard it practically stole your breath away from you. 

“I could be doing a lot better, to be honest with you,” you grumbled truthfully. “But if it means we get to hold our little ones that much sooner, I would be more than happy to bear this burden.” 

Sans grinned tensely at you as Papyrus wandered back in with another cup of water for you. He was the best nurse you had ever had in your life, and you couldn’t picture having someone else on hand for you.

“Thanks, Paps, are you sure this isn’t a bother? I know you have your shift starting in two hours.” The taller brother waved a hand at you dismissively, handing you the water and taking a seat. 

“No, Not A Bother At All! What Kind Of Brother In Law Would I Be If I Wasn’t Here To Support My Family?” His smile was catching, and you found yourself breaking into a grin at his words, despite the intense pain you felt. Sans chuckled nervously from your side, stroking a few more hairs away from the sweat on your forehead.

There was chatter for a few more hours, and then you felt the strongest urge to push yet. You managed to keep from yelping or screaming, but the look on your face must have tipped Papyrus off to what you were thinking. Faster than you thought he could move, he was out of the room and grabbing the doctors and nurses for you. Sans was a little confused but clued in quick.

“is it time??” he asked, almost panicking if the tightness of his eye-light was anything to go by. You were incapable of speech, but you managed to nod and sit up just a little on your hospital bed. He helped you up just a little, then moved enough that the doctors could do what they needed to do as they came in. 

Thus began the most painful minutes of your life as you began to work with your body to bring your children into the world. It felt akin to having someone dousing your entire lower half from the ribs down in gasoline and lighting it on fire. Sans was murmuring encouragement and praises in one ear while holding your hand, while Papyrus was holding the other and quietly cheering you on. 

Seconds stretched into miniature eternities for you, your every nerve lighting up with pain signals. At some point, you’re pretty sure you cursed whoever came up with the idea to cause this much pain to a body in labor, sending both Sans and Papyrus into light chuckles before focusing back in. You pushed with all your might, trying to remember how to breathe, and concentrating on _anything_ but the pain.

A sudden cry broke your train of thought, snapping the three of your’s attention to the doctor on the other end. She held up a bloodied little mess, placing it gently on the small paper they had on your chest, allowing you to get a better look. 

A baby.

 _Your_ baby.

Sans was instantly sobbing over the little mass of bone and flesh, a proper hybrid of human and monster combined. Papyrus was still very much in encouraging brother mode, though if you looked, you thought you could see the faintest sparkle of tears in his sockets. You were relieved that they were crying, breathing, and well, removing the hand Papyrus held from its hold to gently cradle the little bundle.

It wasn’t long before your body decided to start trying to work the second baby into the world as well. It took all you had to not start screaming with this one, your body still sore from bringing your firstborn into the world. Sans was allowed to cradle his newborn once they were cleaned up, though he could very easily do that with one arm. His other hand went to holding yours again as the labor process continued.

Thirteen minutes after your first baby was born, their twin was brought into the world, screaming and crying just as the first had and very similar in appearance. You were too tired physically to emote much outside, but your heart burst with joy as you got to hold your baby in your arms. Sans was still holding to the first with his one eye-light formed into a large and fuzzy heart shape. 

“Wow, They Are So Tiny!” Papyrus whisper exclaimed, trying not to wake the infants. “Who Would Have Guessed That They Would Be So Small To Start?” You couldn’t help but smile at that and checked on the baby you were holding. They had a solid grasp on your finger right now, and you were pretty sure your heart was melting.

“Yeah, babies start out pretty small to begin with, but they’ll grow quickly,” you murmured softly, gently rocking the infant. Papyrus caught the edge of exhaustion in your voice, carefully pulling the baby out of your grasp. Comparatively, they were minuscule in his grip, but it was too adorable for you to make a joke about it.

“get some rest, lamb chop,” Sans said softly from your side, pressing his teeth to your forehead. “you’ve done a lot of _laboring_ today, and you deserve a rest.” Papyrus automatically groaned and tipped his skull backward.

“ _Must_ You Ruin A Tender Moment With Puns??” he asked in exasperation. Sans merely chuckled, and you smiled in return. Your eyelids were drooping closed, bit by bit, until you fell asleep to the sounds of quiet bickering between the brothers. After you fell asleep, Sans took a moment to look at the twins. 

“wow… i never thought that i would be so lucky as to have you two in my life,” he murmured, gently running his phalanges over one of their cheeks. “but here you are. stars… you two are my little miracles, and i love you with all of my soul. i can’t promise that i’ll remember everything, but i know that i’ll never stop loving either of you. welcome to the world…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the baby series! Thank you guys for sticking around and reading it!
> 
> Come bother me on [my blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/creative-poptart)!!!


End file.
